1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for fastening a boot to a cross-country ski.
2. The Prior Art
A cross-country ski fastening comprises a stop assuring locking of the front end of the boot on the ski, while leaving the heel free, which allows the skier to raise his heels relative to the skis to perform the movement of advancing the latter.
To allow this pivoting of the boot while benefitting from a good rigidity of the boot sole, it is known, from the document EP-A-0 167 462, to make a fastening comprising a stirrup whose central part is articulated on a pin crosswise to the ski, and whose branches are shaped to allow fitting of a complementary part made at the front end of the boot. This stirrup itself is equipped with means for immobilizing the boot.
However, the locking device described in this document is relatively impractical to use, since it requires manual intervention both for closing and opening the fastening.